


Quavering Natures

by Darkrealmist



Series: On Twilight Wings [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, 薄明の翼 | Hakumei no Tsubasa | Pokemon: Twilight Wings (Anime)
Genre: Ambiguity, Anime, Cemetery, Creepy, Doctors & Physicians, Episode Related, Fights, Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Horror, Hospitals, Late at Night, Making Up, Masks, Melancholy, Nurses & Nursing, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Realization, Sad, Spooky, Supernatural Elements, Terminal Illnesses, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Tommy and Allister’s witching hour draws to a melancholy close. [Twilight Wings]
Relationships: John & Tommy (Pokemon: Twilight Wings), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: On Twilight Wings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884463
Kudos: 33





	Quavering Natures

Quavering Natures

Author’s Note: The English-language dub goes out of its way to avoid this, but it’s more ambiguous in the original. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Pokémon franchise.

Summary:

Tommy and Allister’s witching hour draws to a melancholy close.

* * *

He shook the Gym Leader’s hand.

The warmth off Allister’s hand was pleasant. Sometimes, when you’re sick, the thought crosses your mind that no one can touch you.

Tommy and John were such good friends, and the doctors and nurses were so kind to them, this coolness rarely troubled their struggling hearts.

When Tommy said what needed to be said – finished his unfinished business patching things up with his best mate – he let John rest.

Ghost-type Pokémon were out in force during the witching hour. Only now did Tommy dwell on how unusually opportune it was he went looking for Allister in that specific cemetery that moonlit night.

Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar, Allister obviously had a pre-existing friendship with. The others roamed freely, startling people, mischievous and plaintive.

Nobody wanted the deceased creeping up on them in the dark.

A Pokémon flew to him. A Lampent.

_This ominous Pokémon is feared. Through cities it wanders, searching for the spirits of the fallen._

A sad smile slipped under Allister’s inexpressive mask, which Tommy then copied.

“I’m dead, aren’t I?” Tommy asked quietly.

Allister didn’t give him an answer.


End file.
